Across the Water
by gwillem
Summary: Just how did Hagrid, and Albus, find the cottage in Godric's Hollow. An innocent mistake, easily correctable, allows for what could have been a grevious wrong to be righted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter, and all characters and places from the series, are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and affiliated associates. The story below is written for free, and I make no money from this.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just how did Hagrid and Dumbledore find the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow if they were unaware who the secret keeper was?

Obviously, they had to have read a note (similar to the one in OoTP) with the secret written on it, which was not in Sirius' handwriting.

Also, why on earth would you try to hide in England, when a simple imperio or compulsion charm from a Death Eater would give you all the 'muggle' assistance you needed to find your target.

* * *

I would like to offer this as a challenge to several of my favorite authors out there:

1) Harry is raised with an innocent Sirius and Remus, and is quite a playful little prankster

2) He is not raised in England, Europe, or anywhere in Asia

3) Remus is found to have a 'variation' of lycanthropy, that can be fixed/changed into a more manageable curse (reference Patricia Briggs as an example-where either Bran or Charles assist in this)

4) Harry is trained from a very young age in all things magical, so that when he eventually goes to school he is well ahead of his peers.

5) Ron is marginalized in the story, but friends with the twins is okay

6) Hermione is introduced to Harry early (like when she first gets to Hogwarts), so therefore she is not in danger with the troll when it is let into the castle. Whether Harry kills it himself while with Hermione is up to you

7) Sirius prevents the sale of the Harry Potter adventure books so there aren't so many 'fangirls'

8) Dumbledore is a control freak, but not evil. However, with Sirius as Harry's guardian he is forced to cooperate and share information.

The intent of these constraints is to present a normal but powerful Harry, capable of thinking on his feet. As the story unfolds it will be with Hermione playing the role of a brilliant research assistant. It is up to you whether or not there is a third person to make the 'golden trio'.

Anyone may use my first chapter(s) here if they wish, and continue on with the story.

* * *

A moderately tall, sandy haired man with wide shoulders, bearing a somewhat weatherbeaten look, walked dejectedly towards the resplendent castle perched on the hill above him. Even from here he could tell the mood in the air was part rejoicing, part sorrow.

As he was swept upwards to the office of the somewhat eccentric, yet brilliant Headmaster's office, he hurriedly swiped the tears from his eyes. He had to be strong. There were things to do, and no one left but him to carry them out. Grieving would come later.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Aurora Sinistra were present, each with a glass of whiskey in front of them. Another, filled near to the brim, awaited Remus on the opulent desk. Taking the pro-offered drink, the prematurely aging young man sat heavily in the armchair, his head bowed.

Albus stood, and quietly cleared his throat, his voice somewhat hoarse with grief. "A toast, to all those who have fallen. May they never be forgotten. Especially those who have so personally touched our hearts. To James and Lily!" Glasses emptied quickly, and an eerie silence filled the office, broken only by the gentle crooning of Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix, as he tried to instill some joy into the sombre gathering.

Gathering himself by sheer strength of will, Remus looked to Dumbledore, and asked, "So, the house, it's been taken care of?"

The only sign Albus was surprised was a slight widening of his eyes. "Urrm! Actually, no, as I was busy trying to sort out various affairs, both for young Harry and at the Ministry." Seeing the slight anger in Remus' eyes, he tried to placate the distressed were. "Perhaps, if you're feeling up to it, you could see to the contents of the house? See that they are gathered and placed in Harry's trust vault for when he is older?"

Sighing, Remus nodded. "I'll need the secret though. I was never told." Nodding, Albus turned to a small safe behind his desk, and drew his wand. A few complex wand movements later, that none there had ever seen before, and a small piece of parchment was handed to Remus.

Albus' back was turned to re lock the safe, so he didn't see the look of sheer surprise and horror that crossed his former student's face. He did, however, here the sudden intake of breath in shock.

Remus had stood to take the proffered parchment, and was now weaving unsteadily, white as a sheet, as if someone had just foretold his own demise. Albus was around the desk in a flash, a steadying hand on the younger man's elbow. Several minutes later, a good shot of whiskey to bring some colour back to his face, and he finally got Remus to speak.

"This is Peter Pettigrew's handwriting...", was whispered in a half-unbelieving voice. All hell broke loose in the office. Former Headmaster's portraits were shouting to be heard. Minerva was so far gone she was no longer speaking in English, her Scottish Gaelic curse words causing even some of the older portraits to exclaim in shock. Filius had fallen off his seat in surprise, and Aurora had slumped in her seat bonelessly, mouth moving while attempting to voice silent words.

"Quiet!", shouted Albus, surprising everyone into silence. Seldom did he raise his voice, and when he did it was instantly obeyed.

In a flash he had knelt in front of Remus, grasping his elbows, as he stared into his eyes. He dared not legilimize the younger man, as his inner lycan would tear his mind to shreds. The smile breaking on Remus' face was all the proof he needed, but he knew other's would need more.

"Minerva, Filius! I need you to search the archives for old tests to compare both Sirius and Peter's writing. A couple of NEWT essays should suffice." The two teachers bustled out of the office, followed more slowly by Aurora. She had been in the office to ease her heart, and it was with a much lighter step she headed to her quarters.

Remus stood, the wide smile on his face betraying the formerly solemn occasion. He had things to do, and little time to do it in. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Harry would have to go into hiding, but as he was quite familiar with the non-magical world knew that would be no problem. With his brother in all but blood being released, they would need to move quickly, before word got out.

At the border of the castle wards he paused, a thought crossing his mind. He doubted any other would have considered it, but without hesitation he shot a patronus charm from his wand. Frank and Alice Longbottom would need to be warned that it wasn't safe to come out from behind their fidelius yet. The attack on Harry should prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt. With a much lighter heart he apparated to his recently deceased friends house to save as much as he could for his young cub.

Three days later saw a rather bedraggled Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, a young Harry Potter sleeping in his basket, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva MacGonagall gathered once again in the Headmaster's office. It was after eleven, long since the hall patrols had ceased and all the students of the castle were tucked into their beds. Many of the portraits had sour looks on their faces as they took in the recent news.

"Honestly Albus!", shouted Minerva. "Ah tol' yae thae were the worst sort o' muggles! Those bastards had him stuffed into the cupboard under the stairs! And there was no signs of baby food anywhere in the house!", she huffed. Sirius and Remus were also glaring at Albus. What they had found when they went to get their young charge was disturbing on so many levels. The family had been gathered around their kitchen table, happily eating their evening meal, while Harry had been left in the cupboard. Had he had to have remained there, who knew to what level the abuse and neglect would escalate to.

Once tempers were calmed a hasty plan was hammered out. Sirius and Remus would make a discrete trip to Gringotts, grab some cash, and leave the country via an international port key. Minerva would be their only point of contact via a set of charmed mirrors that the boys had made a few years ago. The three would disappear into either America or Canada, claiming refugee status as victims of the war. There, Harry could be raised in relative obscurity, free to learn magic but out of the limelight. Word could be spread to those demanding knowledge of his location and guardians that he was safe, and should proof be required an unbreakable vow could be taken to keep their location safe.

So it was, at three in the morning, a rather tired trio with a diminutive former Hogwarts house elf in tow, letters of introduction from the Supreme Mugwump himself safely tucked into pockets, saw the last of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter for many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Many people will notice that these first chapters aren't very 'Harry centric'. There's a reason for that. I found the original series to be that way, and it made many of the supporting characters far too two-dimensional for me. They were never really 'fleshed out', if you get my meaning.

I've also skipped over most of the younger years, because there is no point in trying to make someone less than 5 years old sit still and start schooling.

* * *

A rather odd trio were making their way out of Fairbanks, Alaska. A tall, lanky man with shoulder length black hair, tied back in a pony tail led them. Behind him was a broad shouldered sandy haired man with a squirming five year old boy in his arms. Despite their having been there for the last couple of days shopping, they appeared to be leaving empty handed. Unbeknownst to many of the people they walked by, their small shoulder bags contained all of their shrunken purchases.

You see, these three were magical, wand-waving wizards from a long way across the pond. They'd arrived here a few years ago, and had settled in a cabin about two hours from the small northern city. They were only seen around town about once a month, but with the use of several charms their presence went virtually unnoticed.

Reaching their pickup truck, Sirius clambered behind the wheel, while Remus attempted to stuff the squirming Harry into the back seat. The boy was a joy to both their lives, but at times he was quite the handful.

As the four wheel drive truck roared out of town headed toward their temporary home, Remus broached the subject they had been discussing for the last few weeks. Harry, tired out from his running around the town, was quick to slip into a blissful slumber.

"So, what do you think?", he questioned his long time friend. Recent news from their few contacts had led them to the knowledge there was a fairly large population of weres in the western United States. Werewolves that could change at will, and retain their minds, at no time in danger of the type of mindless beast that was the result of Remus' transformations. Wolfsbane made it easier, but it still hurt like hell.

Sirius only glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye while he fiddled with the radio. Only the experience of long association allowed him to notice the tight lines of distress radiating from the corners of Remus' eyes. In his heart he already knew the answer he would choose, but this was his best friend's life. If he wanted this, they would go. No questions asked.

He decided to lead Remus to the decision a little, knowing it was only his personal finances that were keeping him from leaving immediately. "I'd say book it, Moony. It's not like we are hurting for money." He held up a hand as Remus tried to protest. "Bullshit, Moony! As long as you are helping me raise Harry, it's your money too. Besides, with magic, our living expenses are really quite low, and I think it's high time that Harry started meeting more people, especially kids near his own age." Remus was nodding in agreement, albeit a little reluctantly. His pride had gotten in the way of asking for help ever before, and it was still often a sore point. The benefits in this situation, though, were too good to pass up.

"I'll make the call", Remus said. "When do you figure we can head out?" The hope in his voice eased Sirius' worry.

"A couple of days to pack the cabin, and we can drop our remaining perishables off at the local food bank or that elderly native couple we met." Sirius was pondering out loud, as they made plans. "Contact them, get a specific date, and we can be gone in three days."

Remus nodded, internally pleased, and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. After all of these years, a glimmer of hope was blooming on the horizon. He'd no longer need to run the risk of infecting anyone, and could be around Harry even on the full moon.

As the older Ford truck rattled it's way down the gravel roads, the two men glanced and smiled at each other. Remus twisted in his seat, checking on their charge where he was peacefully slumbering in the back seat. If this worked out, Harry would be able to grow into his self even more, and become the man they both knew his parents would be proud of.

It took a week before the trio got the message that everything was set for their arrival in the more southern states. Luckily, with telephones, the calls were much faster than trying to track down someone's floo address. As refugee's in the magical community, their special liason within the embassy gave them access to more information than normal folk.

Though the magical community, especially the government offices, were small in Alaska, they still took their internal security very seriously. It helped greatly that blood-status over here meant absolutely nothing. So, it was a very happy Moony that returned back to their cabin, a portkey clutched in his hand. Sirius was reclining on the front porch, watching Harry as he played with a few toys out in the small yard, when Remus pulled up in their truck. As the dust settled both Harry and Sirius could see the wide grin on his face.

With a shout of joy, Harry leapt into Remus' arms. Uncle 'Moony' was going to get better, and wouldn't have to go away every month. That was the extent of his five year old understanding of the issue. For Sirius and Remus it meant that they could always be together, no matter the phase of the moon.

Three hours later there remained nothing but a small cabin behind. Everything, including their truck, had been shrunk down and placed in a series of trunks. The next stage of their journey was just beginning.

The swirling of the portkey deposited the northern travellers in what appeared to be a warded off section in an airport. Gathering their bearings, they realized they were not alone.

A slim, small busted woman with long brown hair and green eyes strode over to greet them. Following her was a man, with wide shoulders, slightly browned skin from spending much time outdoors, clad in jeans, a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and sturdy boots.

"Welcome to Seattle, gentlemen!", the woman greeted them warmly, shaking their hands. "My name is Alice, and this is Richard." The man nodded in greeting, an affable smile on his face. "We've arranged a hotel for the night, and we'll be leaving quite early in the morning, if that's all right with you?", she questioned. "All right then. Follow me!"

Alice and Richard led them out past the privacy and notice-me-not wards, and they strolled through the busy throngs in the airport. They were led to a dark green suburban, and once they were comfortably ensconced, Richard expertly navigated their way out of the city to the outskirts, where he pulled up in front of a cozy looking motel.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, as he spotted their dwelling for the night. After the years of being in the outdoors so much, his inner wolf was loathe to be confined in one of the box-like dwellings that passed for hotels these days. Alice, from her spot in the passenger seat noticed his relief. Patting his hand, she told him, "We always stay in places like this when we travel. Our inner wolves get irritated at too much confinement."

Sirius' brows raised at this. He'd always been able to sense 'Moony', his own inner magic sensing something 'off' about his friend. Nothing, not one thing had given Alice or Richard away. Looking closely into her eyes, he wasn't surprised to see a glimmer of the beast within her, and it was laughing at him!

Small talk was made as they unloaded and settled in for the night. Harry, with all the precociousness of a five year old, declared he'd be staying with 'Goldy', aka, Alice. Alice only raised one brow in surprise, looking to Sirius and Remus for an explanation.

Proudly, Sirius let them in on a little secret. "Harry's very powerful for his age, as a wizard, or magical user, as you people like to call us. He's been having magical incidents since he was about one. Moony and I had the devil of a time trying to child-proof our house." Harry was ignoring the discussion, happily having latched onto Alice's hand. "No doubt, after living with fur-ball here", he indicated Remus, "he picked up on it quite quickly." Richard was quietly chuckling in the background.

"Guess some of the sleeping arrangements are decided, then. You boys hungry?" At their nods, he jerked a thumb at the diner at one end of the motel. "These folks put up a good spread. Let's drop our bags and get some grub."

After a delicious meal of simple burgers and fries, the company made their way back to their rooms. Harry was sleepy by this time, and it was a happy Sirius that tucked their charge into the smaller bed in the room that he would be sharing with Alice.

"You don't mind, do you?", he asked quietly, as he and the pleasant woman chatted outside her room. Remus and Richard had settled in his room next door. They'd left the door open, and they could here Richard trying to teach Remus how to play cribbage. Something the man never left home without.

Alice looked at Sirius closely, and she could see the love and concern in his eyes, as well as hope. She smiled, knowing this man had given up everything to protect the little boy. "It's no bother. He's a lucky boy to have you two to care for him after what happened." At Sirius' start, she nodded, "Yes, we know who you are, Sirius Black. We could not have allowed you to come to our sanctuary without assuring ourselves it was safe for us."

She went on to explain further. "Female weres cannot have children, Sirius. The change is too traumatic on our bodies, and the physiology is too different. We cherish our children as the precious things they are", she reassured him. "It will be a joy to have you and him amongst us, even if it is just for a little while."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "He's my godson, Alice. When he was placed in my arms I swore a vow that meant I would protect him at all costs." His grey eyes met hers, and he could see the warmth in this woman's heart he'd initially not noticed. "For us, that means if I ever fail at that duty, my own magic will take my life", he told her solemnly.

For the first time in many years, Alice felt her heart, and her inner wolf, yearning. Here was a good man, and one that would be a good mate. She smiled inside, and secretly hoped that this unlikely trio would be with them for some time to come. Bidding Sirius goodnight, she slipped into her room. Harry was sleeping flat on his back, arms thrown wide, and it was to the sounds of his soft breathing that the werewolf, known as Alice Downs, fell asleep, a soft smile on her lips.

The next morning the suburban pulled out of the parking lot, the adults armed with huge styrofoam mugs of coffee clutched in their hands. Harry was still sleeping, the excitement from the day before having worn him out. This time Remus was in the front seat beside Richard, almost moaning as the heavenly brew was sipped, it's warmth creeping through his veins.

Sirius reclined in the back seat, his long legs stretched out as far as he could. Harry was curled up into Alice's side, and she unconsciously, tenderly, ran her fingers through his hair. Country music played softly on the radio as the SUV rumbled it's way south and east to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Disclaimer:

The following chapters will reference characters and places that are the intellectual property of Patricia Briggs. This story is written for entertainment purposes only, and no money is made from their telling or publishing.

* * *

Author's Note:

You will notice that Remus has not yet found a 'mate' or wife. After spending almost twenty years being conditioned that he is not worthy of one, it will take him some time to begin to come to the realization that he is able to love, and be loved.

* * *

Two days later it was a travel weary group eagerly anticipating their arrival at the secluded village. The tires of the suburban crunched their way along the gravel road, and before long, they could see lights through the trees. Richard pulled to a stop in front of a small general store, and everyone was quick to exit, the Brits staring around in wonder. The place exuded a sense of calmness and serenity that felt welcoming, like coming into a warm house after being outside all day in freezing temperatures.

Remus breathed in deeply, his heightened senses picking up the various scents of other weres, as well as non-magicals. There was no fear here, only calm acceptance, love and understanding. His inner wolf was awed by the sense of power exuded by the presence of at least three alphas, one so powerful it was like a heavy presence in his mind. Richard clearing his throat brought him out of his musings, and he met the other's eyes.

"A bit overwhelming the first time, isn't it?", he asked, not really expecting an answer. "Lets get you three settled, and then we'll go see Bran and Charles. They were led along a short path to a smaller, three bedroom house, complete with a porch and Adirondack chairs.

Alice took over from there, as she unlocked the front door. Harry was still clinging to her hand. "We've left the place bare, as we were unsure if you would be bringing your own furnishings", she said, leading them past the entrance way into a combined kitchen and living room. From where he was standing Sirius could see it would be a nice home for them to live in for the next few years, and he said as much.

The smile that lit up Alice's face stirred something in Sirius he'd not thought to feel again, and a glimmer of hope lit within him. Unbeknownst to him Alice was experiencing similar feelings. Realizing they had an important meeting to attend, they quickly deposited the numerous bags that contained all of their shrunken possessions, and followed the two locals down another path to a larger house that sat apart from the others clustered around a kind of village square. Richard was about to knock, when the door was opened, and Sirius and Remus were introduced to one of the most imposing men the pair had ever met.

Power, pure power and presence radiated from the tall, muscular man standing in the doorway. He was dressed similarly to Richard, but there was no mistake that he was anyone's inferior. Remus' wolf, normally agitated this close to a full moon, quieted immediately, almost cowering in subservience. Remus knew, innately, that he was an alpha in his own regard, but he was so far below the pecking order next to this man it was quite humbling.

Charles nodded in simple greeting, shaking their hands as introductions were made. "Come!", was all he said, and led the way into the kitchen, where a smaller man sat, sipping a cup of tea. It took all of Remus' considerable self control to not drop to his knees and expose his neck to the unassuming figure sitting at the table. Had this man lived in Britain he was certain there would have never been a Fenrir Grayback, simply because he would have destroyed him. End of story.

Even Sirius was taken aback at the power radiating from both Charles and, who he could only assume, Bran. In his heart of hearts he knew that even Albus Dumbledore would be somewhat cowed in their presence, and Minerva would have run like a scalded cat. Any thoughts he might have entertained of demands died a whimpering death in the recesses of his mind.

With a wave of his hand Bran bade them sit, and with only a look Richard put a kettle on for tea.

With only a simple look Bran seemed to see to the depths of both Sirius and Remus' souls, and with a chuckle, ruffled the hair on Harry's head. The heaviness in the air seemed to withdraw, and the two adult visitors knew they had passed some kind of test, and were now welcome here, officially.

When everyone was seated with steaming mugs of tea, the subject of their visit was broached. "We have much to discuss, gentlemen", Bran said. "Perhaps, since it is growing late, you could stay here for the night, and set your house up tomorrow?" His eyes glanced towards Harry, and Sirius and Remus were quick to agree. The chances of what would be discussed would be gruesome were quite high, and they didn't want a return of the nightmares that had plagued Harry for almost a year after his parent's deaths.

A half hour later saw a protesting Harry being led to bed by Alice, while the four remaining men got down to business.

Charles started the discussion. "We have studied the affliction you have Remus", he spoke to him, "and we believe what has occurred is that at some point in the past after the first weres left Britain, someone placed a secondary curse on the affliction." Remus' brows shot to his hairline in surprise. He'd sought high and low for the possibility of a cure, as had Albus, and none had ever broached this train of thought.

Bran was nodding in agreement with his son. "It is a curse, yes, but manageable. It was never intended to be as bad as what you have experienced." His warm, expressive eyes met the much younger man's. "As Charles has his own brand of magic, he believes if he were to 'turn' you, his power would drive this curse from your affliction and return you to your proper form."

Remus was conflicted. All too well he remembered the pain of his first transformation, and the horror and shame of every one since. Eyes downcast, he debated, and was surprised when a hand reached over and touched his, in understanding. Were's seldom touched another not of their pack, and this simple gesture was enough for him to realize that their welcome here went much deeper than they expected. He was being offered a place of belonging. Raising his head he met the eyes of both father and son, and nodded once. Sirius was beaming and clapped him on the back in congratulations.

With the moon being only eight days away, it was decided that Remus, Charles and Bran would go off separate from the others as they engaged in their normal moon aided hunt. Charles would transform, re-infect Remus, and the three would stay together for the next day. Bran and Charles' presence would ensure that Remus would be controlled, as he could not use the wolfsbane potion. Any doubt Sirius might have had about being able to control a moon crazed were had disappeared when he remembered the power that had been fairly singing in the air at their arrival.

If they were successful, the father-son duo would lead Remus on his first hunt in his life, where he was one with the beast within him, in full control of his mind. Sirius and Harry, used to being separate from Remus during the transformation for the last few years, would stay behind and have a movie night with several of the other children from the village. All in all things were shaping up. With everything settled, the four men quickly settled in for a few hands of cards, until it was declared time for bed.

The next day the new arrivals were introduced to several people around the village, and some of the weres gaped in awe as Sirius re-enlarged their truck, and their household possessions. With the enhanced strength the weres possessed the house was quickly settled, beds placed, bookshelves and trunks enlarged and secured. With no Statute of Secrecy to be worried about their lives became quite comfortable, quickly.

When Sirius had inquired of this he'd felt a little foolish as he was reminded that werewolves were considered magical creatures by the American government, and as such their knowledge of magic was acceptable. Remus and Sirius were never pressured to perform magic for their new neighbours, though on occasion, especially when the snows were deep in the winter, they could expect to be asked to help with snow removal, or moving in firewood.

On the day Remus was to head out with Bran and Charles, Sirius was expectedly nervous. It took Alice grabbing him in a vice-like grip and kissing him senseless to settle him down. He went through the next few days with a goofy grin on his face as he began to open up to the possibilities of a new relationship. To say Harry was ecstatic was an understatement.

The day after the full moon Sirius woke to find a huge, brown-furred wolf sleeping on the front porch. When it transformed to his friend Remus' the two men embraced each other, choked up at the intensity of the relief both felt.

Later that morning, as the group sat around the table in their new house, the former cursed man explained everything that had happened.

Charles, as they'd been told, had bitten Remus quite gently on his left arm, allowing the infection to enter his bloodstream. As he'd done so he'd also allowed the magic of his mother's people to fill the wound as well. When the time for the transformation arrived Remus had at first felt agony, and then slowly relief as a black, cloud like curse had begun streaming from the wound. Charles had remained unchanged, and chanting in a tongue older than Hogwarts, bound the foul curse and banished it.

From then on Remus explained flowing into his werewolf form like water from a tap. As his body had been inured to the extreme pain and torturous malignancy of his previous form, he said this one was only 'mildly uncomfortable'. He'd been awkward at first, as his first form had been almost gangly and emaciated, but he soon transitioned into the form as he fully bonded with his inner wolf. With the telepathic link the two Alpha's had with their pack, they were able to guide Remus on his first successful hunt. He'd taken down an injured deer that would not have survived the winter anyway, and they'd prepped the carcass for them to share with some of the older couples that no longer felt the urge of the hunt as strongly.

Thereafter, Remus would usually spend one moon hunting, and one usually transformed in their house, curled up by the fire. He could transform at will, but seldom felt the need to do so, and usually it was only when Harry wanted to play with Uncle Moony in his wolf form. Sirius had surprised Alice when he'd first transformed into his animagus form, a grim that was nearly as strong as the werewolves. Padfoot soon became a favorite of the children in the village, and equally as often he'd rest in his other form, head laid in Alice's lap as she read in the evenings, her hands caressing his head lovingly.

Weeks passed, and before long September was upon them, and Harry was enrolled in the little school with several of the other local children. He only attended four hours a day, and when Alice questioned Sirius and Remus about this, she was surprised at their answer.

"Harry's family is old, in our world", Sirius explained one September night. They two lovers were curled up on the sofa, while Remus and Harry were at a little desk in the corner, going over his days lessons.

"On his eleventh birthday, we'll have to go to a Gringotts branch, where he can claim the ring of the Scion of the House of Potter. Before that time we'll have to inform those other leading families that have long been allied with the Potters, that he will not be attending any functions in Britain as he will be undergoing his magical education elsewhere. Then, as he begins assuming some of the responsibilites for his position in magical society, we'll be made aware of any outstanding marriage contract offers." At Alice's chargined look, he quickly talked her down from a rant.

"Don't worry. They're none from the Potters, as they have long frowned on those, according to James. They'll just be from hopeful families seeking an alliance for protection, or access to the Potter Grimoire. The rejections are merely a formal letter, but will have to be done regardless to not risk offending any of the old fuddy-duddies."

"As his guardian, and Godfather, I have limited control over his finances, but am expected to teach him things like decorum, dancing, and educate him in the forms observed by many of the older families." Receiving a warm kiss for his explanation, he was relieved. Weres mated based on compatability, so the thought of an arranged marriage was abhorrent to them. He and Alice knew Sirius would have to take a second wife for them to have children, but she would always be below Alice in regards to choices for their family.

As the months slipped by, turning into years, Harry grew like a weed. With positive encouragement he took to his studies like a duck to water. Additionally, as most of the people in the village regularly hunted and fished, he spent a lot of his free time away from his studies outdoors, and grew in toughness as well. He was nearing his eighth birthday, when Charles came back from one of his trips for his father's business, when the subject of Harry's scar was brought up.

Sirius, Alice, and Remus were understandably horrified at what the medicine man revealed, but as with Remus' curse, he believed a cleansing ritual would drive the spirit from the boy. The five would travel to a sacred spot in the mountains, and on the eve of the summer solstice undertake the ritual. At first Sirius was dubious, but a long mirror conversation with Minerva, Filius, and Albus later, were assured that the outcome was virtually guaranteed.

Albus had been mortified as he'd been told of what was behind Harry's scar. How could he have missed that? He'd used his position as Chief Warlock to get a face-to-face with the head of the Unspeakables, who assured him of the power of the native American magics. He was also informed that should Charles not be powerful enough to successfully pull the soul fragment from the boy, there were still several clans of Druids that could easily pull it off. It was a greatly relieved old man that returned to his beloved Hogwarts, and there with bowed head he silently wept in relief. For all his knowledge he had been totally in the dark on this one, and had he been alone in making the decision knew what he would have encouraged the boy to do.

He never told this to anyone, and though his colleagues were aware something had changed in their beloved Headmaster, were glad he was finally more open to advice than ever before. As Harry was being prepared to undergo his cleansing ritual, Albus Dumbledore began calling in favors and began shaking up the educational standards in Hogwarts. Many of the Board of Governors protested, of course. Their coffers were being infringed upon, and there were many loud protests until Albus, as the International Confederation of Wizards representative quite un-diplomatically pointed out that Hogwarts standards of education had fallen so far they were barely in the top fifteen in the world.

It never failed, he later realized, that to implement change one has only to challenge the pride of the people resisting the changes.

Deep in the mountains Sirius, Remus, and Alice were in awe of the power swirling around the small glade they were situated in. Long had the British claimed their educational system for teaching magic was unparalleled, yet the evidence it was not was right before their very eyes.

In an ancient tongue Charles began a prayer, which then evolved into a soft, gutteral chant, filling the air with power. Harry, his eyes unfocused, was in a daze in the middle of a ritual circle. There were no complicated runes, spells, or potions involved. His body was adorned in a simple loincloth, while various herbs were smeared in several places on his body. As the smoke from the fire began to swirl in response to the chant from Charles, the watchers could only look on in awe as a form began to take shape in the magical smoke.

To them it seemed the head of a giant bird of prey formed, before striking lightning fast at the scar on Harry's head. With a grunt of pain the scar on his forehead burst open, and a sickly black ooze began trying to escape. The beak of the ghost-bird grasped this thing in it's beak, and with a primal cry of outrage tore it from his head and seemed to swallow it. An ear shattering screech of triumph drowned out the scream of pain from Harry as his back arched in agony, before he passed out, slumping forward. As the song stilled, the great bird slowly faded away and the adults rushed to Harry's side.

Harry woke the next morning to see three sets of anxious eyes staring at him, while Charles looked on with a mixture of pride, triumph, and happiness. For the first time in his life he noticed how full of energy he seemed, and reaching up noticed that he could see clearly without his glasses.

As the memory of the night before overcame him, he burst into tears of relief, throwing himself into the arms of his guardians. With soothing hands rubbing his back, he managed to compose himself after a few minutes.

"Thank you!", he whispered softly, and was wrapped in the strong and gentle embrace of Charles. Not for the first time Sirius and Remus thanked whatever gods had led them to this place and time. Alice's face was streaked with tears of relief, for she had come to love this young boy as though he were her own.

The group composed themselves and after a quick breakfast, broke camp and began the four hour hike back to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I've a question for my readers. Should Harry Potter enter Hogwarts at the age of 11? What's better; an older (say 14 and more powerful and trained), or a child of 11 barely scratching the surface of wanded magic. Post your thoughts, please.

* * *

A week after the group had returned Sirius, Alice, and Remus noticed almost immediately changes in Harry's demeanor and daily life. He was more energetic, ate more, and appeared to be getting into a growing spurt. They were planning on heading to Salem, the oldest magical district in the USA to get Harry his wand, and Sirius discussed the possibilities with Charles and Remus. Charles was adamant that the more Harry used his power the faster it would grow, while the British normal train of thought was that he could burn out his core if pushed too far too fast.

Realizing they were talking with a man several hundred years old, who probably had a more innate relationship with his power, they made plans and booked their flights. Bran had offered his plane for their trip, but a last minute conflict in Chicago had changed that. He would go down and sort the mess out personally, with Charles, while Sirius, Alice, Remus and Harry made the journey.

Unlike Olivander's, where Remus and Sirius had gotten their first wands, each wand was crafted specifically for it's user. They would be there for a week, taking in the sights, picking up numerous ingredients for potions, and other oddments they figured would be a great help in beginning Harry's magical education.

All in all, the trip was nice, and Harry got to see and experience life as it existed on the busy east coast of America. Alice had stared around in wonderment at the various things offered in the magical district. She'd heard the stories over the years, but seeing it all first hand was still an eye-opener. "They still flew on brooms", she thought in wonderment, staring at the display in the window. Harry had long outgrown his childhood training broom, and the three adults had discussed the options of not emphasizing how much different Harry was from his peers, versus letting him stay in touch with his heritage. It was decided to try and offer him a mix of both, as all could see how well rounded an upbringing he was getting.

This would be no snooty young lord, entering British society, but a well balanced youth, with knowledge of the non-magical and magical worlds. Heritages he had inherited from both of his loving parents.

A week later the group returned to the remote village loaded down with parcels and educational paraphenelia. Harry was given the rest of the summer off, but come September of 1988 he would begin his magical education, along with the other sundry things he had to learn as head of House Potter.

Time seemed to fly by for the group after that. Occasionally Sirius would have to leave to take care of family business, as on their trip to the magical district they had visited a local Gringotts. There, Sirius had learned his mother had finally passed away, and he was now head of that branch of the Black family. With heavy heart he put on the family ring, knowing he was the last surviving direct male descendent of the family. He quickly reinstated his cousin Andromeda back into the family, disowned Bellatrix LeStrange and sent a letter to his cousin Narcissa.

She was bluntly told to either adhere to his wishes, or be disowned as her insane sister had been. A tentative reply was received, indicating that due to her husbands former activities their options were quite limited. Being informed that the dark mark Lucius had on his arm had not completely disappeared, began a flurry of research both in America and Britain.

In the meantime, while answers were being sought on how to break the protean charm the mark was based on, things were still busy in America.

Sirius and Alice Downs wed, formally, on August 15, of 1989, and Harry happily began calling her 'mum', like many of his friends did in their families. The first time he did that the poor boy became confused when she burst into tears and ran from the room. When asked when he would ever understand girls, both his godfather and Remus had fallen down laughing, hysterically. It took Sirius half an hour to calm his wife down, and when she emerged from their shared bedroom she picked up Harry and snuggled him like a toddler, much to his embarrassment. Unfortunately due to her enhanced strength he had to endure the indignity until she regained her composure.

Things didn't much change for Harry until September after his tenth birthday.

Minerva MacGonagall made her typical house visit to a pair of muggle dentists to inform them of their daughter's magical powers. Several demonstrations later, the confused couple were sitting there having tea with the esteemed Transfiguration Mistress, when they broached the subject of their daughter's uniqueness.

"Professor MacGonagall", Edward Granger hesitantly asked, "is there much problem with bullying or such, at Hogwarts?"

Minerva, years before, would have been hesitant to answer that question. Luckily, the school had been slowly changing, but she knew there were still some families resistant to the new era.

Placing her teacup down, she folded her hands demurely in her lap, squarely meeting their gaze. "In the past, yes, and there are those families, those coming from long unbroken magical lineage, that are resistant to changes in our society. Unfortunately, many of those families are politically powerful. Bullying still happens, but we do our best to punish those that transgress quite emphatically."

The two doctors across from her exchanged glances, before Evelyn Granger, spoke her mind. "You see, we've had a problem with Hermione since she was a child. She's far in advance of her peers, and as such she has never fit in well with other children her own age. She's been in a school for gifted children since she was four, and has already passed her 'A' levels." Seeing Minerva's confused look, she explained further. "It would be the same as if you had an eleven year old graduating Hogwarts."

Minerva was astounded. "The intellect the girl must have!", she thought. Out loud, she asked, "So, she's never had any friends?" At the negative shakes of their heads, Minerva quickly brainstormed.

If the girl was that intellectually gifted, she would be as ostrasized as a former gifted muggleborn had been. Lily Evans had been a veritable genius with Charms and Potions, but she'd also had the friendship of one Severus Snape, who'd given her a leg up before she'd ever reached Hogwarts. When some of the older established families had tried to intimidate her, they'd quickly realized that this was no defenceless muggleborn, but a powerful witch in her own right.

"I may have a solution", she hedged, meeting the eyes of the concerned parents, "but I'll have to confer with the person's guardians. "There's a boy, an orphan, who has grown up away from Britain. As far as I know, he has no others his own age who are magical. If his guardians agree, I can see if they'll allow the two to be in contact with each other." Seeing their relief, she added, "That's the best I can do, presently!"

Edward sighed in relief. It was more than they were hoping for. For their daughter to have someone magical she could confide in, be a friend, was all they'd ever wished for their prodigy of a child. They'd been dreading sending her off to university at twelve years of age. As it was, she'd barely had a childhood, her nose constantly buried in books.

So it was, on September 19, of 1990 Hermione Granger opened a present from her parents to find a...mirror? With confusion, she'd looked askance at her parents, thinking they'd finally lost it. She nearly dropped the mirror in shock as it vibrated in her hands, and looking down stuttered "Hello?"

The tanned face of a boy, near her own age, with brilliant green eyes and messy black hair, was smiling up at her from the mirror.

"Hey Hermione! Happy birthay! Ain't magic great!", said the boy. Hermione, despite having been wading through her first year materials at an alarming rate, was too shocked to bother correcting his grammer, as was her usual habit.

"Wha...? How?", she spluttered, and began turning the mirror over, looking for what could be powering the obviously enchanted mirror.

A startled "Hey!", of indignation interrupted her perusal of the mirror, and she blushingly realized she'd quite rudely cut off her 'caller'.

It was with a rather red face that Hermione faced her caller again, and introduced herself, properly. "Thank you for the birthday wishes. I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

The boy smiled brightly at her, and she realized he was rather cute. "Don't freak out, but I'm Harry Potter!", he introduced himself. Hermione's eyes opened wide, and her mouth was moving but no sound came out.

Hermione's parents were quite amused, as it took quite a shock to bring their daughter to speechlessness. They were less than pleased when she rudely blurted out, "Are you really?", in astonishment.

At their indignant sounds, Hermione blushed again, and apologized. "I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me, but it was quite a surprise. They say you've been missing for years!"

Harry shrugged. "Not really missing, per se, but in hiding, most definitely", he explained. As the Grangers inquired why, they were told a startling tale of war, betrayal, and fear.

Hermione's parents were looking at each other worriedly. Just how safe was this world?

"So, anyway", Harry interrupted their musings, "how are you doing on the magic end?" At her confused look, he elaborated. "You know, doing simple things, like levitation and what not?"

"I was told we can't perform magic outside of school, Harry", she said, looking to her parents in confusion. "How is it you can?"

"Oh...right! Forgot about that. They mean wand magic, Hermione. You can still do wandless stuff, as long as it's in your own house, ya know? The 'trace' is placed on your wand when you purchase it, and expires when you're seventeen."

"I thought you had to be really powerful to do wandless magic?", Hermione asked. She knew she was smart, but this boy was already confusing her with conflicting information.

"Nah!", was the response. "It's not about power, but rather concentration. Here", Harry lifted up his hand to show her in the mirror. A small bluebell flame appeared, hovering over his hand. "This is a great way to show control. It's a heatless flame spell. Gives off great light, and won't burn your hand!"

Hermione was astonished. She'd doubted this boy's assertion he could do wandless magic, and yet he'd shown her he could clearly do so. For once, books were failing her, and it wasn't making her happy. Harry went on to further burst her knowledge bubble.

"Don't forget, you can also study up on runes, practice arithmancy, and make potions. I mean, you're not going to school for almost another twelve months. If I were you, I'd get cracking!"

For the first time in her life, education wise, Hermione was excited. Regular studies for her were rather easy, due to her photographic memory. Magic however, defied the very laws of physics, and she was now free to do what came naturally to her. Read ahead and prep herself for entrance into this secret world.

Several hours later, with input from Harry, Sirius, and Remus, Hermione's parents were encouraged to build her a little potions lab in a small shed at the back of their spacious property. They would hire a local contractor to install a small exhaust hood that would keep her safe from the potions fumes. The knowledgable adult wizards also recommended several different books for reference that most definitely were not on their book lists. By the time Harry signed off, Edward and Evelyn were happy to see a glow of excitement in their daughters eyes. She and Harry seemed to get along like a house on fire, and they had high hopes for their daughter to blossom into the young woman they knew she could be.

Harry's education continued on like normal, and he was mowing through material with an entheusiasm that lightened Sirius, Alice, and Remus' hearts. They'd been afraid he'd start to feel too isolated from the other children in their village, and resent his heritage. The bubbling genius they'd been pursuaded to allow Harry to contact had fired their charge up like they'd never seen before.

Hermione's parents limited her to contacting Harry every two to three days, due to the huge time difference, especially after they found her sleeping face down on the mirror after one late night conversation. Still, it allowed her to advance more rapidly than if she'd been on her own, and much more safely. It also gladdened their hearts when they actually heard their daughter asking questions, something she'd rarely had to do before in conventional school.

The months flew by, and at Sirius' urging, the Grangers flew to America for Christmas that year, and got to experience the holidays, American style. They'd returned home after being inundated with numerous gifts from their new friends, stuffed to the gills with a traditional Christmas feast, and got to see the wonder that was a full werewolf pack playing in the snow in the light of a full moon just before New Years.

As successful dentists they were quite financially sound, but when they inquired as to the richness of some of the gifts Harry had gifted Hermione with, had been shocked into speechlessness when informed of both Harry and Sirius' wealth. They'd also been heartened when informed that due to Hermione's muggleborn status there was a glass ceiling, but with sponsorship from either House Black, or House Potter, their genius daughter could probably end up ruling magical Britain with either of their backings.

It was a highly enlightened pair of British dentists that returned to their practice after the holidays, and they also noticed how much more bubbly and outgoing their daughter was becoming. Evelyn shot her husband a knowing glance as they caught Hermione staring longingly at her mirror, and the former military man sighed in resignation. If things went as well as they were in the future, there was no way he could play the protective father figure. He'd lost before he even got the chance! Bugger it all!

That he was slightly intimidated by the boy played another significant factor, as well. Sirius and Remus had took him and his wife aside, as they'd stared open mouthed as they saw the casual way the boy had flung power about like he was a young god brought to earth. Edward and Evelyn were informed that, yes, Harry was a prodigy, and would likely exceed even the revered Headmaster of Hogwarts in sheer power, probably before his wizarding majority. They kept it quiet though, trying to keep him as well balanced as they could. It was a humble father that went to bed that night, his wife curled against his side.

It was a rather disappointed Hermione the next August, when she learned that Harry would not yet be attending Hogwarts. Their reasonings were sound, and so she sadly boarded the train, her new, multi-compartment trunk in tow (a gift from Harry and Sirius). Her sorting went off without a hitch, though it was a rather disappointed Filius Flitwick when the gifted girl somehow went to Griffindor.

Albus Dumbledore had pursuaded Nicholas Flamel to approach either Sirius Black or Harry with regards to his stone, when concerns about a possible theft being planned reached his ears. So, the aged scholar had his infamous artifact buried deep within the catacombs of Gringotts, in the high-security vault of the Potters. As none without Potter blood could even access the vault, it was as secure as could be. The goblins, proud to have been selected to guard such a precious artifact, further enhanced the security with two of their most ferocious dragons.

Hermione spent most nights, secure behind her silenced bed curtains, chatting with Harry as she did her homework to the light of the bluebell flame spell Harry had taught her. She'd had a slight problem with one Ronald Weasley, until she, with her newfound confidence, called him a 'daft, dimwitted troll, and an embarrassment to wizardkind everywhere'. She'd lost points for her acerbic tongue, but said moRon, as Harry took to calling him, was well deserving the criticism. He'd later tried to intimidate her with childish name calling, and she'd been distressed until Harry reassured her that, yes, she indeed did have a friend, and the two had talked for hours that Halloween night.

It was with great surprise that Hermione learned there had been a troll let loose in the school the night before, but she'd been soundly asleep in her bed, mirror clutched in her hand and a smile on her lips.

The year went on, with Hermione acing everything the teachers threw at her, including Severus Snape, Potions Master. He'd been flabbergasted to the point his occlumency barriers had nearly dropped in surprise. Not only was she well ahead of her peers, she claimed she'd already been working with the third year syballus. With straight O's, Hermione sailed through the year, with the only hiccup being the death of her abysmal Defence teacher around Easter break that year. As Harry, Sirius, and Remus were tutoring her through their mirrors, she wasn't worried about her end of year examinations.

It wasn't until the end of the year feast that she learned that Albus Dumbledore had long suspected his Defence teacher of having slipped to the enticement of the dark arts. Apparently, the poor fool had suspected Dumbledore of housing a powerful magical artifact in the school, and a virtual battle royal had taken place in an unused section of the castle. The aged Headmaster was feared and respected for one reason; his knowledge of magic was nearly unparalleled. In a matter of minutes the former professor had been disarmed, bound, and subdued. On learning of what was lurking in the back of the mans head, the Unspeakables from the Depart of Mysteries had been summoned, and he was whisked away, never to be seen again.

The last part none of the students were made aware of, only that they would be getting a new defence professor the following year.

It was with a lightened heart Hermione learned that Remus had been asked to assume the position. Dumbledore requested the aid of the Gringotts cursebreakers, and with the support of the Black and Potter name, a full team arrived during the summer. It took them less than a half day to identify the curse, and dismantle it. Hogwarts would now have a continuous professor for more than one year.

Remus was loathe to leave Sirius and Harry, but knew he needed to start rowing his own boat. The secure job and steady paycheque would allow him to begin building his own life. The Ministry, of course, protested, until Remus went directly to Amelia Bones. There, he quietly demonstrated that while he was a werewolf, it was not what British subjects were taught. To say she was surprised was an understatement, and she quietly sent a missive to the Unspeakables to inquire why this method wasn't more widely used to contain the spread of the despicable curse.

Hermione urged her parents to visit America again, and they acquiesced, on the condition that she not go overboard in too much studying. She would spend a month there alone with Harry, Sirius, and Alice, and then her parents would visit and spend the month of August with them. Another set of mirrors were made for her to talk to her parents, and most evenings were spent with the group chatting for at least half an hour.

When Hermione had to leave again to go to school, she cried, and held onto Harry as if he were her lifeline. Evelyn quietly put her hand out, and her husband grudgingly handed over the five hundred quid he'd bet that it would take at least another two years for his precious daughter to fall for the raven-haired boy.

The group were frightened near to death when was petrified, but with Remus' knowledge of dark creatures, and Hermione's research habits, the group quickly sussed out that it was a basilisk roaming the school. Dumbledore, knowing only a dark artifact could have caused the release of such a creature, activated some old unused wards and Ginny Weasley was quickly found to have a possessed diary in her belongings.

Much questioning abounded, and the DMLE was called in. Albus was able to peruse Ginny's mind under the direction of Amelia Bones, and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was quickly found. Stumped at the entrance, Harry was pressured to reveal that he was, indeed, a parselmouth. A full contingent of Aurors, Dumbledore, and Severus Snape descended to the grimy chamber. The basilisk, when asked why it had attacked, was revealed to be slightly mad, after untold centuries alone. With heavy hearts the magical beast was dispatched, and the remains harvested. As it was Harry, Remus, and Hermione who were determined to be instrumental in the safe capture of the beast, and it's slaughter, the proceeds were split: fifty percent would be divided between Harry, Remus, and Hermione, with the remainder going into the schools budget. Severus also got first pick of some of the rarer ingredients, and for the first time in years the dour man had a wide grin on his face.

Hermione and Remus swore they heard him cackling madly as he dashed from the chamber with his prizes in tow.

The remainder of the year passed uneventfully, and once again, Hermione blew the grade point average out of the water. None but her, Remus, Albus, and Minerva knew she was receiving extra help, but that was only for the practical work. The rest was all on her.

It was an excitedly bouncing girl that jumped into Harry's arms as she got out of the suburban that brought her to the remote village again. Evelyn once again won a bet, as the formerly reserved girl gleefully kissed Harry full on the lips in front of everyone. The young couple spent a glorious summer together, practicing magic, engaged in a full-out prank war with Sirius and Remus, and generally just enjoying the summer together. The pranks only settled down when Bran threatened to turn Sirius over his knee, as some of the weres were beginning to get agitated.

That fall, Hermione went back to school again, regretfully alone. Luckily, they still had the mirrors, and while her classwork remained on par with her school peers, she and Harry were well into fifth year material. The remaining two Maurauders assured her that when both Sirius and Remus felt Harry could hold his own against a seventh year, he would go to Hogwarts. That alone brought the highly motivated young couple to a new frenzied level in their studies.

More than one night that year Alice would come downstairs for a drink of water to find Harry slumped over his books, asleep from sheer exhaustion. Nothing the adults could do would pursuade the boy to relax a bit, and resigned to help him as much as they could.

Luckily that year went virtually without incident, other than Hermione getting pissed at a few purebloods that decided to taunt her. They spent a week in the hospital wing, and the girl earned a month's detentions, much to Sirius and Remus' enjoyment. Their corruption of the young girl was complete.

That summer Hermione was overjoyed that she'd be spending a full two months again with Harry and her parents. When the news broke about the Death Eaters making an appearance at the Quidditch World Cup, the families got together to plan. News of Voldemort's followers was not a good sign, and with the news of the prophecy Albus had shared with them after the discovery of the diary, the group decided it was time to return to Britain.

By the time Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, the young couple had been together over two years. Hand in hand they strolled through the barrier, with Sirius and Alice trailing behind, each gripping the arms of one of the Granger adults. They were glad to finally be able to see their daughter off properly, and thankful for the young man happily holding her hand. With promises to message them as often as they could, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter headed to Hogwarts on September 1, 1994.


End file.
